Tengamos una cita
by Zoren97
Summary: Zim se ha decidio, el momento es ahora o nunca. Fic con dedicatoria.


**Tengamos una cita**

Desde que la niña nueva llegó, Zim había estado detrás de ella siempre. Intentando seducirla con flores, regalos, pedazos de carne en forma de corazón, miles de cosas y planes pero Tak era muy indiferente respecto al tema del amor.

Sin embargo, Zim no se daba por vencido. Planeó un nuevo plan y repasó cada paso por paso hasta estar seguro de su plan. Zim confiaba en que no fallaría esta vez, estaba muy seguro en poder hacer que Tak le correspondiera.

En toda la clase, el irken tuvo que esperar a la hora de salida para hacer su plan maestro. Se pasó todo el rato mirando de reojo a Tak sin que ella se diera cuenta. Admirándola, observándola, amándola en silencio… El pequeño invasor se había enamorado de Tak accidentalmente.

Al principio todo era una misión, pero después de conocer a Tak bien, Zim se enamoró de ella. Fue conociendo a su enemigo y al final terminó enamorado de la chica irken.

El timbre sonó y sacó a Zim de sus pensamientos, todos se levantaron de inmediato incluyendo a Tak y empezaron a salir del salón de clases. Zim se estremeció, el plan estaba en marcha.

Zim se levantó y salió detrás de Tak con muchos nervios, pero al instante de sentir miedo se cacheteó mentalmente y se animó a sí mismo.

Todos los alumnos iban caminando por la salida directo a sus casas. Tak estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando Zim con mucho valor la agarra del brazo y logra detenerla. La chica de ojos morados voltea a verlo en silencio y sin mucho gusto, ya estaba acostumbrada a los ruegos de Zim.

—¡Por favor! ¡Dale una oportunidad a Zim de invitarte a salir!

Tak miraba indiferente al pobre Zim, callada y en silencio. Lo único que Tak quería era ver que Zim llorara de desesperación… o algo parecido. Sonrió con malicia y se soltó de la mano de Zim para cruzarse de brazos y verlo suplicar.

—Solo te pido una oportunidad de dejarme demostrarte mi amor— El irken estaba de rodillas y suplicante viendo a los ojos a Tak, la cual solo miraba alrededor y veía que los chicos que caminaban por ahí miraban la dramática escena. Eso llamaba mucho la atención.

—¡Por favor, Tak!

Los murmullos resonaban en todas partes, hasta Dib estaba parado entre la poca gente que estaba alrededor de ellos. Dib se quedó quieto viendo a Zim… Eso era algo nuevo, verlo suplicar con desesperación. Tak sintió las miradas clavadas en ella y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¡Está bien, está bien!— Gritó no convencida por los ruegos de Zim, si no por el miedo de sentir a todas esas personas viéndole. El irken sonrió y casi le salían lágrimas de felicidad. No lo podía creer—Vámonos de aquí, ¡Rápido!— Tomó al debilucho de Zim del brazo y salió huyendo.

Los espectadores se esparcieron por todos lados y se fueron a sus casas. Solo un joven se quedó ahí parado, viendo el andar de los irkens. Dib, el humano cabezón.

—Esto podría usarlo como evidencia… ¡Eso es! Los seguiré y cuando menos se lo esperen les tomare una foto en sus formas alienígenas— Dijo el humano y sacó una cámara de su mochila y un bigote falso. Se puso el bigote y se colgó la cámara en el cuello. Luego corrió a toda velocidad en la dirección en donde Tak y Zim habían ido. Lo extraño de la situación era… ¿De dónde había sacado un bigote falso y porque lo tenía en su mochila?...

Los dos irkens paraban poco a poco la carrera, estaban jadeando exhaustos y se habían apoyado en sus respectivas rodillas para descansar un poco. Habían terminado en la entrada de un parque.

—¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?— Le dijo tímidamente el irken y Tak le dijo que si con la cabeza. Ya estaban muy lejos de la escuela por lo que Tak estaba más tranquila al no sentirse presionada.

Cuando disponían a caminar, Zim con un notorio sonrojo le extendió la mano. Él quería caminar con ella agarrados de la mano. Tak volteó a verlo y abrió su mochila encima de la cabeza de Zim, vaciando miles de pedazos de carne y salchichas crudas, formando una montañita alrededor del irken. Ella caminó hacia la entrada soltando risotadas por la travesura.

El pobre irken gritó adolorido y terminó todo quemado por tanta carne. Ni pensó en perder la oportunidad y rápidamente caminó hacia ella para no perderle el paso. Mientras entraban al parque se iba quitando algunas salchichas de que se habían quedado atrapadas en su cabeza. Tak solo sonrió al verlo de ese modo, con humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, un niño con un evidente bigote falso se ocultaba en los arbustos con su cámara observando a aquel par. Dib no planeaba echarles la cita a perder, él solo quería sacar evidencias de que eran aliens… aunque esto suene algo confuso.

Dentro del parque todo era felicidad. Niños corriendo, jóvenes en bicicletas, mariposas pasando, puestos de comida, nieves y mucho más. Todo era tan fantástico pero la cara de Tak deprimía el paisaje. Zim intentó algo para animarla…

—¿No quieres una nieve de limón? Sé que son terrícolas pero son dulces y deliciosas.

La chica voltea y le ve confundida, ¿Qué era una nieve de limón?, pensaba. Asiente con la cabeza con la firme idea de que era algo dulce y mientras ella se sienta en una banca Zim va por dos nieves. Mientras Tak esperaba volteaba a los lados viendo las cosas que ahí había. Casi nunca salía, por lo que ver los arboles y el pasto era algo nuevo pero no tan extraño.

De pronto, su mirada se detiene en un arbusto algo peculiar. De entre el arbusto sobresalía un mechón de cabello liso y parado. Dib. Lo primero que pasó por su mente. Tak era muy inteligente, de un momento a otro supo lo que pasaba por lo que había escuchado en la escuela.

Dib intentaba, de nuevo, tener evidencias de vida alienígena en la Tierra. Tak sonrió y sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Sería muy difícil que la atraparan a ella. Sin embargo, Zim era muy lento y distraído. Ahí si se preocupó en serio…

—Aquí están las nieves. Una para ti y una para Zim— Llegaba el irken con la mejor de sus sonrisas y dos vasitos llenos de nieve de limón. Tak sonrió un poco al ver lo deliciosa que se miraba aquella cosa. Nunca había probado la nieve de limón.

—Zim, vamos a dar un paseo. Quiero conocer este lugar.

Se levantó la chica y caminaron juntos mientras saboreaban la nieve. Zim estaba alegre de que Tak estuviera sonriendo y a su lado. Todo en el ambiente iba bien. Habían pasado por muchas partes, arbustos con flores, arboles grandes, pequeñas figuras de arte, cuando de pronto…

—¿Qué es esa extraña forma de vida?

Tak detuvo su caminata y se quedó quieta viendo aquel monstruoso ser flotante. Zim estaba neutral y con la cucharita de la nieve en la boca mientras pensaba que hacer.

—Tranquila, no hace nada. Es inofensiva. El gran Zim te lo demostrara— El irken, para demostrar su grandeza y sorprender a Tak, se acercó a la monstruosa forma flotante y con mucha valentía intentó atraparla entre su mano enguantada.

Tak miraba fijamente lo que pasaría, Zim la estaba entreteniendo. Ella sonrió mientras seguía comiéndose su nieve viendo tal espectáculo.

Zim apretó su mano y el "extraño" ser explotó en miles de pedazos sorprendiendo a Zim y hasta tirándolo al suelo de tal sorpresa. El chico gritaba asustado y confundido. ¿Qué era aquello? Tak tiró la nieve de tanta risa por la situación tan humillante de Zim.

—Enserio… ¿Se ponen así por unas simples burbujas?... ¡Evidencia alienígena!— Dib ahora estaba encaramado en las ramas de un árbol. Aprovechó el momento preciso y tomó la foto de Zim tirado en el suelo y un señor gordo haciendo burbujas a un lado. Tak estaba riendo como maniática, solamente.

La chica siguió con su caminata riendo sin parar y Zim dificultosamente se levantó y la siguió con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el agua jabonosa, ya que era alérgico por su obvia naturaleza irken.

Caminaban tranquilos, Tak tenía un semblante más alegre y Zim… Zim estaba bien lastimado por el ataque de las burbujas asesinas. Aun así le gustaba que la chica irken estuviera feliz, no importaba si él tenía que sufrir daños físicos.

—¡Zim, vamos ahí! Se ve entretenido— Tak sonreía con interés y señalaba el área de juegos. Nunca antes había estado así de contenta. Quizá hasta se le olvidó que Zim le había arruinado sus planes hace 70 años atrás en la "Ruina inevitable dos".

Tak iba con una faceta curiosa y el irken sonriendo cada vez que la veía de reojo. A lo primero que se subieron fue a un columpio en el cual Tak se había sentado, pero no se mecía.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Hay algún botón de encender?— Miraba a todas partes; las cadenas del columpio, los tubos de metal, a los demás niños corriendo por ahí pero simplemente la irken no entendía nada.

—Así se hace— Zim se puso detrás de ella y empujó fuerte. Tak se aferró a las cadenas y fue ligeramente mecida. El irken escuchó unas risas de parte de ella y siguió meciendo más fuerte para darle gusto.

—Debes estirar tus piernas y luego hacerlas hacia atrás para agarrar impulso y mecerte más fuerte.

Tak le dijo que si con una sonrisa e hizo lo que Zim le había aconsejado. Evidentemente funcionó y la chica se emocionó cada vez que lo hacía, perdiendo el control y cuando regresaba hacia Zim lo golpea en la cara con el columpio y Zim cae al suelo con una fea marca en el rostro.

Tak se detuvo enseguida y bajó del juego de un brinco. Corrió hacia Zim para ver cómo estaba y miró que el pobre irken estaba tirado en la arena del área de juegos con un moretón en el ojo, la peluca mal acomodada y lo más peor del asunto… ¡Zim había perdido sus lentes de contacto!

La chica de ojos morados no sabía qué hacer. Dib andaría por ahí merodeando y asechando en busca de una foto delatadora. Pateó un poquito a Zim en la cara pero el irken estaba volando en la galaxia y viendo estrellitas.

Se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Zim y se arrodilló frente a él viendo el daño. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y lo cacheteó repetidamente intentando despertarlo. De la nada, Dib aparece atónito enfrente de Tak con su cámara colgando de su cuello. Listo para tomar la foto.

La chica espantada no tiene más remedio que abrazar a Zim con fuerza y sacar sus patas robóticas de la PAK. Se alzó y miró a Dib desde arriba con superioridad, éste se quedó helado por tal acontecimiento. Tak corrió rápidamente hacia un lugar más oculto y lejano con Zim en brazos. Dib, después de pellizcarse, le quiso tomar unas fotos pero era muy tarde.

—¿Qué nadie vio eso? ¡Eran dos aliens! ¿Acaso no lo vieron?

Preguntó volteando hacia atrás. Para su sorpresa todos estaban comprando nieve de limón y nunca le prestaron atención a aquel momento tan significativo. Dib se golpeó la cara y gruñó, pateó la resbaladilla para deshacerse del enojo y ésta se destrozó y cayó en mil pedazos de la nada. Todos voltearon a verlo…

—¡Ese niño con bigote postizo rompió la resbaladilla!— Dijo uno mientras los demás ponían caras de enojados.

—¡A él!— Grito un segundo niño y todos empezaron a corretear a Dib. Pobre, siempre tenía a la mala suerte encima…

Mientras tanto con Tak…

Ya había puesto su pellejo y el de Zim a salvo. Estaban debajo de un árbol sentados en el pasto. Tak recargada en el árbol y Zim, inconsciente, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la chica. Como si fueran novios o algo parecido. Ahí nadie los encontraría por lo que Tak estaba en su forma alienígena. Libre del holograma que le servía de disfraz.

La irken empezó a quitarle la peluca a Zim con delicadeza, tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Se miraba tan lindo cuando dormía, pensó; ya que Tak no odiaba a Zim del todo. Reconoció su gran valor de seguir insistiendo aun después de hacerlo pasar humillaciones y fuertes dolores físicos. Zim era alguien fuerte y con mucha valentía.

Acarició su mejilla y fue descendiendo hasta sus labios entreabiertos. Tak reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza por la idea. ¡Pensó en besar a Zim, su enemigo!

—Zim, Zim. Oye, despierta Zim. ¡ZIM!

El irken abrió sus ojos de repente y se levantó chocando su frente contra la de Tak. Los dos soltaron un grito unísono de dolor y poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos para un encuentro de miradas. Frente a frente y con poco espacio entre sus rostros. Los enormes y hermosos ojos de Tak observaban a los de Zim, y los de Zim a los de Tak. Ambos hipnotizados por el hechizo y sonrojados por la cercanía. Tak reaccionó más rápido, parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó de inmediato.

—¿Dónde estamos? Recuerdo que estábamos en el columpio y…

—Deja eso atrás. Ahora estamos aquí a salvo, el humano cabezón tardara en encontrarnos.

—¿Te refieres a Dib?— Dijo Zim mientras se levantaba también y miraba a Tak de frente.

—Así es. Nos venía siguiendo pero creo que está muy lejos ahora—Los dos sonrieron cómplices.

Ya que no podían seguir disfrutando de la cita debido a que anochecía y Dib andaría por ahí, Tak estaba a punto de retirarse, pero antes…

—Oye, te quería decir que aunque Dib nos estuviera persiguiendo me la pase muy bien contigo— Le dijo viéndolo de frente y con una ligera sonrisa.

—Zim también se divirtió mucho. Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, Tak— El irken se sonrojó ante las palabras que había dicho y sonrió con amabilidad.

Tak miró a los lados, estaban completamente solos. Miró a Zim con los ojos cerrados y sonriéndole, aprovechó ese momento especial para hacer algo que ni ella podía creer.

Agarró al irken de la cara y le plantó un beso tierno en los labios, algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho. Ella cerró sus ojos y Zim, al revés, los abrió al contacto muy sorprendido. Ambos se sonrojaron, el beso duró tanto que hasta Zim se atrevió a cerrar sus ojos vencido por aquella chica, la que tanto amaba.

Tak se separó totalmente sonrojada y dio un paso atrás mirando el suelo.

—¡Adiós!— Gritó y salió corriendo mientras se formaba su holograma-disfraz. Hasta la guerrera más fuerte tiene algunos puntos débiles.

Zim se quedó quieto y tocó sus labios muy sorprendido. Tak lo había besado. ¡Tak! La que _era_ su enemiga, ahora era más que una amiga y mucho más que una enemiga.

El irken se dejó caer en el tronco del árbol enamorado y distraído de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Repetía una vez y otra vez el nombre de Tak. Sacó un aparato de la PAK y le dijo a G.I.R. que lo recogiera. Poco después llegó el robot disfrazado de perrito verde y se llevó a su amo a la base.

Después de esa primera cita, fue otra y otra hasta que después de conocerse más, Tak y Zim se hicieron novios y empezaron una hermosa relación en el planeta Tierra. Dib, rendido ante la situación de estos dos, decidió dejarlos en paz y que vivieran felices por siempre.

Una cosa era ser investigador de lo paranormal y otra ser una mala persona que buscaba destrozar relaciones. Aparte, los dos irkens ya no buscaban destruir la Tierra, si no que estar juntos por siempre.

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi amigo Rads. (Invader Radiack)**

**Te quiero, Rads. **

**Es la primera historia HombrexMujer que hago, creo. Fue algo difícil pero, después de revisarlo y repasarlo toda la noche se me hizo que ya estaba listo. **

**A las personas que les guste el ZADR; así como aquellas personas que respetan el yaoi ustedes también respeten este tipo de parejas. **

**Tolerancia, hijos. Tolerancia. **

**En fin, si te gustó esta historia dale a favoritos para que lo leas cuando te dé la gana, (¿Más fácil, no?) o si tienes algo que decir dilo en un comentario (review). No aceptare comentarios groseros o de mal gusto. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Zoren97**


End file.
